


You Wanna Find Love (Then You Know Where the City Is)

by tomfoolery14



Series: Flufftober 2018 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, Deaf Character, M/M, Photographer Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Moving to California had hardly been his plan—he’d been happy back home in Washington, working as a freelance photographer to pay his way through college. But then he graduated, and his mother passed away and all of a sudden he felt like he was being suffocated by everything around him. Running really felt like the only choice. He needed a fresh start, a blank slate.And in the City of Angels, he found one of his very own in Alec Lightwood.





	You Wanna Find Love (Then You Know Where the City Is)

**Author's Note:**

> written for flufftober day 22 - city

Urban Light had always been one of Magnus’ favorite places in the whole city. He’d only been living in Los Angeles for a few years and was admittedly still attempting to settle in, but as one of the first places he’d visited, the assemblage sculpture had been something he’d always come back to.  

Moving to California had hardly been his plan—he’d been happy back home in Washington, working as a freelance photographer to pay his way through college. But then he graduated, and his mother passed away and all of a sudden he felt like he was being suffocated by everything around him. Running really felt like the only choice. He needed a fresh start, a blank slate.

And in the City of Angels, he found one of his very own in Alec Lightwood.

A deaf car mechanic, Alec defied convention many times over. That was one of Magnus’ favorite things about him. It took barely any time at all for Magnus to become utterly besotted with him, and Alec followed.

He was Magnus’ favorite subject to photograph, and the Urban Light was the perfect backdrop. With autumn in full swing, the air was crisper and there was a noticeable chill in the breeze that tousled their hair.

Running his fingers through the disheveled dark strands that fell across his forehead, Alec turned to look at Magnus over his shoulder with a smolder that made Magnus’ knees feel like jelly.

His finger hesitated over the shutter release for a moment, caught in Alec’s gaze, before he took three consecutive shots.

 _What?_  Alec signed, an amused smile on his face as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his worn leather jacket.

Magnus shook his head slightly, lowering the camera.  _You’re beautiful_. His hand moved slowly as it circled his face, fingers sweeping fluidly.

The faint rose petal pink blush in Alec’s cheeks was unmistakable even under the dim golden glow of the lampposts. He rested his temple against the nearest post, head tilted as he looked Magnus over.  _I love that face,_  he returned, a smirk tugging on his lips.

Holding up his right hand, Magnus pressed his middle and ring finger into his palm and held up his thumb, forefinger, and pinky.

_I love you._

Alec returned the gesture immediately, then reached for Magnus, crooking his finger in a “come here” motion.

Magnus was all too happy to oblige, tucking his hands into the pockets of Alec’s jacket to pull him in close for a kiss.

 _Your nose is cold,_  Magnus signed, scrunching his own playfully.

Alec planted a delicate kiss to the tip, then looked pointedly at the camera.  _Finished?_

 _No,_ Magnus signed, shaking his head.  _I’m not done admiring you yet._  He started to raise the camera back up to his face but Alec’s hand on his stopped him.

 _Look with your own eyes. I like them better than the lens._ The lighthearted grin on his face softened Magnus’ own immediately, and when he signed  _Kiss?_ Magnus was helpless to refuse him.

Pressing his palm against Magnus’ chest, just above his heart, Alec closed his eyes. Even if he couldn’t hear Magnus’ heartbeat, he still knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it beat just for him by the way it thrummed steadily beneath his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://royaltybane.tumblr.com)


End file.
